fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Nika Kowai
Nika Kowai is a 17 year old girl. Her name Nika (ニカ)- meaning dying. Kowai (コワイ)- meaning scary. Design Nika has two braids. One is blue and one is pink. Her hair is basically opposites. She has three curls coming both sides. The left has one pink one blue and a half pink half blue. The right side is the exact same except it has a green one. Her outfit is split almost the same except her dress is in thirds. The top two parts on outside of it are purple along with the bottom middle. The other sections are the same green as the small curl . The sleeves and collar follow the exact same pattern except on the color there is a yellow circle and at the bottom of it a pink and blue spot. Her detactched sleeves follow the pattern in a slightly different way. Both the tops are green so it's the opposide of the purple on her dress and the bottom of them is obviously purple. Her bows are the same way. It can also be down but it looks stranger down as it is half and half. She can also wear different clothes but they always use the same colors. Personality Nika Kowai is very sweet and caring to her friends. Her yellow circle on her dress can make her become invisible. She becomes invisible before she makes friends and watches them to see if they are rude or disrespectful of her. She can be wary about people she hasn't met. When she was made she had a bug. The bug made her go in a fit of rage if someone made her angry. She trained this bug so it would not happen to friends. At some times she will be very talkative and other times she will be quiet and shy. Relationships Because of her personality some of the Vocaloids ( fanmade or not ) think she is a little weird. With official Vocaloids Luka Megurine : Luka was the first Vocaloid Nika ever talked to. Since then they have hung out a lot. She respects Luka for her voice and love of tuna ( as Nika likes tuna a bit ). Hatsune Miku : Unlike most of the other Vocaloids Nika doesn't like Hatsune Miku because she heard her bragging once about how she was famous and Nika never would. Miku never knew she saw this and got sad because she thought Nika hated her. Around the other Vocaloids Miku and Nika act like besties. Meiko : Nika doesn't go near Meiko alot. She only goes by her when asked. Meiko drinks sometimes and Nika doesn't like that. She told Miku something rude about her one time but since Miku and her aren't friends she thought Miku might have told Meiko. After that she just nodded at Meiko. Kagamine Len : Unlike some of the Vocaloids she doesn't like Len or Kaito. She thinks flirting will keep you to busy and get you into fights with friends and same thing about having a boyfriend. Kagamine Rin : She likes Rin for she rarely talks about flirting or boys with Nika and if she ever does she usually realizes it and stops quickly. With Fanloids Neru Akita : She and Neru can be nice to each other at times but since Neru is more tom-boyish and Nika is more girly they aren't really friends. Haku Yowane : Since Haku drinks like Meiko Nika does the same thing except ignores her unless someone else tells her to go to her. Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voiced by Human Category:Humanloid